


dependance

by marsella_1004



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), NCT (Band), VIXX, Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Твоя зависимость меня убивает.(c)
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Kim Himchan, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin





	1. Jimin, Yoongi; «Lost You»

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2017; возможно, когда-нибудь я всё же его допишу
> 
> Jena Lee - Dépendance

Чимин не хочет возвращаться домой, потому что каждый день для него, как пытка. За полгода совместного проживания он уже тысячу раз пожалел, что жизнь связала его с Юнги.

Правда, сначала все было нормально (или же это глупая влюбленность застилала глаза юноши на странное поведение старшего). Они были слишком разными, это Чимин понял совсем недавно, о чем безмерно жалеет. Что не смог вовремя разузнать, распознать в гневных вспышках Юнги, что за последние три месяца участились, правду. Горькую, болезненную, жгучую правду. Из-за которой едва не сошел с ума ровно сорок три дня назад (Чимин считал, сколько еще сможет продержаться, _если смерть в лице Юнги не настигнет его раньше_ ).

Чимин не хочет возвращаться домой, но снова и снова делает это, превозмогая себя и трясущиеся ноги, что еле подгибаются на лестнице. Входная дверь, как всегда, открыта — Чимин уже привык. И к рваным, раздирающим пустоту полустонам-полувсхлипам тоже.

Юнги, еще более осунувшийся и исхудавший, с темными кругами под глазами, сидит на холодном полу, прижав колени к груди. Черные волосы в полном беспорядке, руки испещрены новыми царапинами. Парень что-то шепчет, слабо стукаясь головой о стену; ресницы его подрагивают, когда охрипшим голосом он лепечет одно-единственное:

— Последнюю.

Чимин сглатывает ком в горле; слезы душат, но он не должен плакать, потому что борьба еще не окончена.

_Борьба Юнги за жизнь._

_Или за смерть_.

Блондин еле заметно кивает (скорее для себя, потому как Мин его все равно не видит).  
Находит в кармане куртки пакетик и кидает ему. Юнги жадно ловит дозу, с удовлетворением вдыхая едкий запах и насыпая порошок себе на язык.

Чимин не сдерживается и сбегает в ванную, на ходу размазывая слезы по щекам. Закрывает плотно за собой дверь, сползает на пол. Рыдания усиливаются, и парень в голос плачет, не боясь быть услышанным. Все равно Юнги сейчас не до него — галлюцинации интересуют его куда больше, чем Пак. Если реальная жизнь полный отстой, то вымышленный мир спасает парня (и _губит_ Чимина).

Младший любит, любит по-дурацки, совсем по-детски, цепляясь за него, как за родную мать. Но Юнги променял парня на наркотики, тем самым обрекая и себя, и его.

Чимин знает, что Юнги долго не протянет: его организм сдался, "подарив" всего пару часов на существование (и муки).

И потому, когда на утро Чимин обнаруживает бездыханное тело Юнги в прихожей, он уже не удивляется. Это ужасно, странно, противно, но парень чувствует некое облегчение. _Он вырвался из этого плена._

Последнее, что осталось от Мин Юнги — короткое "Прости", написанное засохшей кровью на стене. 

_Ты не виноват. Это моя ошибка._

Чимин прикрывает его веки, что застыли в немом, мертвом, выражении. Целует в холодные губы на вечное прощание, забирает свой рюкзак и уходит, оставляя дверь открытой.

_Ему так нравилось._

( _А я не нравился вовсе._ )


	2. Yongguk, Himchan; «Drink Me Up»

Енгук в алкоголе топит свою печень и уже погасшую любовь. Признаваться Химчану не имеет смысла — он сам давно все понял. Поэтому и собирает вещи торопливо, боясь что-нибудь забыть в спешке.   
Наконец, накидывает на ходу куртку, берет сумку и, в последний раз оглядывая квартиру и Бана в ней, со вздохом подходит к входной двери, отворяя ее.

— Я по-прежнему тебя люблю. Что бы ни случилось, ты всегда можешь мне позвонить.

Громкий хлопок разрезает тишину, больно отдаваясь где-то в груди Енгука. Он залпом осушает рюмку, наливает еще соджу, еще, и еще... Бан сбивается со счета, настолько он пьян. Миссия — напиться и по возможности умереть — частично выполнена. Перед глазами пляшут звезды, голова раскалывается, а тело вовсе не хочет слушаться, но он медленно поднимается из-за стола, направляясь в сторону комнаты, где надеется дожить до завтрашнего дня (если сумеет, конечно), и заваливается на диван. Мысли смешиваются, кружат голову, и единственное, что сейчас нужно Енгуку — выспаться, а утром хорошенько все проанализировать, разобраться во всем. 

_Мягкий сон накатывает теплой волной._

***

Однако, ни утром, ни днем, ни тем более вечером он даже не вспоминает о вчерашних событиях; похмелье мучает, пить хочется невообразимо, ибо во рту сухо, как в пустыне. Полстакана соджу, чтобы опохмелиться, перерастают в продолжение ночной пьянки. Енгук пьет и не может остановиться.

_Надо до конца добить себя, чтоб больше не думать ни о чем._

Почему-то он считает, что количество бутылок перевесит все дни, проведенные с Химчаном, но оказывается не прав. Да, он разлюбил Кима, но все равно был благодарен за то, что он когда-то скрасил его никчемную жизнь и всегда поддерживал.

Отсутствие дополнительной выпивки омрачает Бана, и он решает, что на сегодня хватит. На часах без двадцати семь, самое время для вечерней прогулки. 

В одной кофте он выходит на улицу, засыпанную снегом. Снежинки противно липнут к векам, не давая нормально смотреть на дорогу. Морозный воздух проникает под одежду, отрезвляя Енгука. Он озирается по сторонам — практически никого — и бредет в сторону оживленной трассы. 

Из-за гололеда не удалось избежать нескольких аварий, и парень думает, что это его шанс. Секундное решение вспыхивает в плохо соображающих мозгах, и вот Бан, выждав момент, бросается под грузовик. Водитель в ужасе тормозит, но уже поздно: прежде, чем остановиться, машина буквально переезжает тело парня. 

_Последнее, что чувствует Енгук, перед тем, как кануть в бездну, — крохотные снежинки, кружащие над ним в похоронном вальсе._


	3. Jongdae, Minseok; «Depression And Cold Eyes»

Чондэ закидывает таблетку в рот: тонкие пальцы дрожат, на глазах застывают слезы. Глоток воды возвращает желание жить, холодная жидкость обжигает желудок, заставляя парня содрогаться.

В его комнате слишком темно и душно (Чондэ задыхается); постеры на стенах наполовину отодраны, клочки и обрывки валяются тут же.

Вот бы разорвать жизнь, подобно листу бумаги, убрать все лишнее, ненужное, а потом вновь склеить. Новый лист — новая жизнь (пусть и в разы меньше, но все же).

Чондэ чувствует, что еще немного, и его тоже разорвет на сотни частей. Не соберут, не склеят заново, чтобы бумажное сердце забилось с удвоенной силой.

_Некому склеить._

Минсок на пороге его квартиры появляется так же внезапно, как исчез. Шесть месяцев разлуки его изрядно потрепали; единственное, что осталось от него прежнего — теплые карие глаза, полные боли и сожалений.

Чондэ не спрашивает, что он тут делает, зачем пришел, если сам когда-то похоронил свои чувства, пожелав парню сделать то же самое.

Чондэ ничего не спрашивает — только впускает молчаливого гостя, бредет на кухню, где впервые за долгое время варит любимый кофе брюнета. Руки отвыкли от совершения этого особого ритуала, и движения выходят крайне неловкими.

Минсок мнется у раковины, периодически поглядывая на сосредоточенный профиль Кима, не зная, с чего начать. Как ему объяснить, что женитьба была не его идеей, и посмей он отказать отцу, тот бы сослал его на другой конец мира и лишил наследства. Деньги не имеют значения, но расстояние убило бы Минсока точно. Находиться вдали от Чондэ страшнее всего на свете.

Чондэ не хочет бросаться в объятия предавшего, в слезах рассказывая, как ему было плохо. Что антидепрессанты, которые прописал психиатр после неудавшейся попытки самоубийства, работают едва ли вполовину (Чондэ все так же ненавидит себя). Признаваться в своей зависимости он не считает возможным — не хочет казаться слабаком в глазах Минсока.

_Ненависть и жалость к себе давят все сильнее._

Минсок делает пару глотков ароматного кофе, скорее для приличия, чем от собственного желания. Отставляет чашку и мельком смотрит на Чондэ. На секунду их взгляды встречаются, и младший первым опускает голову, принимаясь изучать скатерть. 

Что-то нужно делать, думает Минсок, поэтому робко нарушает тишину. 

— Мы развелись. Я подал заявление месяц назад.

Глаза Чондэ расширяются от удивления, и он охает, пораженный этим известием.

— Мне жаль.  
— Все в порядке, правда. Мы не любили друг друга, это я понял сразу же. Просто фиктивный брак, ради выгодного бизнеса наших родителей. Сона даже не протестовала, согласилась, что так будет лучше для нас обоих.   
— И ты... тоже так считаешь? — Чондэ потупил взор, представляя, как Минсок спокойно предложил бывшей жене разойтись.

— Да, я в этом более чем уверен. У нее есть любимый человек и моя квартира в Сеуле. Сомневаюсь, что сейчас Сона сожалеет о чем-то.   
— А ты ни о чем не жалеешь? — Слова вырвались сами по себе, Чондэ даже не успел как следует продумать вопрос.  
— Единственное, в чем я виноват — это то, что оставил тебя тогда. Мы могли бы переехать вместе, невзирая на недовольство моего отца. Я управляю своей жизнью, и знаешь, — Минсок взял руку Чондэ в свою, — мы можем начать все заново. Мы можем быть вместе, понимаешь?  
— Слишком много воды утекло, — Чондэ привстал, высвобождая свою руку. — Прости, но я не хочу вспоминать прошлое. Ошибка или нет — неважно. Мы не можем быть вместе. — Направился к двери и резко открыл ее, давая понять, что он настроен решительно. — А теперь уходи.

Минсок шумно выдохнул и, в последний раз прикоснувшись к щеке парня, покинул квартиру. Его глаза — холодная сталь. Чондэ захлопнул дверь и сполз вниз, прижимая колени к груди и давая волю рыданиям.

_Он все еще помнит. И все еще любит._

Но ничто не должно нарушать привычного образа жизни. Поэтому Чондэ вновь глотает таблетки, в этот раз намеренно увеличивая дозу. Ему не страшно.

_Ведь всему когда-нибудь приходит конец._


End file.
